Not the best adventure
by casey.brown.568
Summary: It all starts when a young pup named Stike wants to go for a walk with his Mother and Father, but not only do they go on a walk but so does two dark clan warriors. What will happen to stike and his parents?


Stike ran around his mother (Mona) Happily. Stike was a young wolf pup that always wanted to go on an adventure. Wanting to explore every corner of the forest.

"Hey mama when daddy gets back can we go walk through the forest," Stike said jumping around happily.

"We will see little one," Mona said in a calm voice.

"Yay," Stike said running around happily. Stike then nuzzled his mother on the cheek then ran off to play with the other wolf pups. His two best freinds Eliot and Prinstin. They were a bit older then him, but Stike was a strong pup just like them. Stike then ran to Eliot playing with his brother Prinstin.

"Hi guys," Stike said excited.

"Oh hello Stike, why are you so excied," Eliot said lying down.

"Mama said that I might get to go walk through the forest," Stike said trying to stand tall. He wanted to look like a real warrior would.

"By yourself," Prinstin asked.

"Uh... no, but when I get older I will," Stike said.

"I don't I wouldn't want to go alone. One of the dark clan warriors attacked us one time, but we were saved by Sunstar and Silentpaw," Eliot said scaredly.

"Yeah that was scary," Prinstin added.

"Really!? What was it like? Which dark clan warrior was it? Did you see them battle?, Stike asked excitedly.

"It was scary and amazing to see the battle live. It was Dakota, the big mean ugly wolf from dark clan, Eliot said laughing. Stike smiled and quietly laughed.

"I don't like dark clan, Im so lucky to be in wolvenberg clan," Stike said.

"Yep, no one likes dark clan... unless you're evil," Prinstin said streching.

"Stike, come here," Mona hollered.

"I have to go guys. See you later," Stike said running to his mother.

Eliot and Prinstin said their good byes. Stike ran happily to his mother who stood beside his father Lucian.

"Daddy," Stike said happily running into his fathers side.

"Hello my young one," Lucian said nuzzling Stikes little head.

"Hey dad can we walk through the forest today," Stike said asked.

"Hmm... let me think," Lucian said thinnking.

"Please," Stike responded nicely.

"I don't see why not," Lucian said smiling at Stike. Lucian and Mona walked through the forest watching Stike play on his own. Mona then layed under a large tree resting herself. Lucian layed beside her watching his son.

"He will be a great warrior one day," Lucian said warmly.

"I know, he'll make this clan very proud," Mona said. Beyond the trees sat two giant wolves named Dakota and Salve watching the pup play in his own world.

"Leader Ivren said we must get a pup, we need more warriors for our clan. Wolvenberg clan has more warriors than we will ever have," Salve growled.

"I know, wolvenberg clan has taken everything from us. Now lets take a little something from them," Dakota said. The two dark black wolves moved through the trees and bushes quietly. Lucians head went up fast, he had heard something in the distance. His eyes searched through the trees where Stike was standing. He then saw a dark moving object going toward Stike. He stood up quickly and ran for his only son.

"Stike move," Lucian yelled. Stike turned seeing another wolf heading toward him quickly. Stike then ran to his mother. Dakota and Salve appeared from behind the trees. Mona took her pup and hid him behind her.

"What is it dark clan," Lucian growled.

"That pup is going to be our new warrior when we get him," Salve said.

"You will never touch my pup," Lucian growled running for Dakota. Salve bit Lucian by the neck and dragged him to the ground. Lucian kicked Salve in the ribs, making him release from his neck. They kept on battleing. Dakota started to walk toward Mona and Stike with a smirk on his face. Mona had fear in her eyes, but she was more worried about her son. She would do anything for him, and that ment sacricing her life for him. Mona told Stike to hide behind the tree and stay out of trouble.

"Now don't be stupiud, we only want the pup," Dakota said almost to her, but stopping.

"You will never have my pup or anyone elses," Mona said.

"Fine then suffer the consiquences," Dakota said running toward her. Mona ran for him as well. Dakota bite her by the neck. Mona leaned down and bite as hard as she could on his leg. Dakotas leg started to bleed. Stike stayed behind the tree terrified, he couldn't do anything. Lucian and Salve fought bravely and strong. Mona had no chance against Dakota.

Salve ran into the forest and Lucian chased after him making sure he wouldn't go near the clan and so he wouldn't come back.

Dakota slung Mona by the neck. Stike couldn't watch anymore, his mother was getting hurt and he wasn't doing anything. He really couldn't do anything, because he was too small. Stike remembered something his mother had told him to do when he needed help, it was to howl for other clan mates. Stike then howled as loud as he could letting others know to come. Dakota then stood still and glared at the wolf pup howling. Mona layed still on the ground, not even moving. Dakota ran toward the wolf pup, but before he could get to to stike something grabbed him by the neck and dragged him to the ground. Dakota looked up at a large white and purple wolf. It was StarFall a large warrior from wolvenberg clan. Dakota had no chance against him, he would be torn to shreds. Dakota then got up and ran into the forest before he was turned into dinner.

Starfall turned seeing Stike beside his mother. "Mom wake up, please. We're safe now, we can go back home. Mama please wake up," Stike said nuzzling his mother lightly. Starfall could already sense that Mona was dead. Starfall grabbed Stike by the scruff of his neck and carried him back to the clan. That night Stike slept with eliot and prinstin.

Starfall explained to Lucian about Monas death. Lucian wasn't happy, but he was happy to know his son was safe. He would always remember Mona in his heart. Stike woke during the night and went to his father. Lucian cleaned Stike like Mona used to do.

"Dad when is mama coming back," Stike asked quietly. Lucian hesitated and searched for an answer.

"Shes not coming back, she had to leave to go take care of a freind of hers who is very ill, Lucian said. It wasn't a good explination, but Stike was young at the time. Lucian would tell him when he got older. For now he would wait.


End file.
